


To Dye For

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis feels ignored after no one mentions his red hair on Comic Relief and Harry makes him feel better.</p>
<p>I don't know whether or not to apologise for the bad pun as the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dye For

There wasn’t much time between filming for Comic Relief and their Manchester show, but Harry still found the time to sneak from his hotel room into Louis’.

‘Lou?’ There were no immediate signs of life in the room, but the sound of running water soon drew his attention to the bathroom door that had been left ajar. ‘You in there?’

He got no reply but he was already pushing open the bathroom door and the sight that greeted him was puzzling.

‘Louis?’

Louis shot up from his knelt position in front of the bathtub, hair sodden and soapy with traces of red in the bubbles, and a different type of red around his eyes that made Harry’s chest ache.

‘Hi.’ His voice was pitiful but guarded, and he turned away from Harry to switch off the shower and busy himself with a towel.

Harry felt a little lost, watching from the doorway as Louis rubbed his hair vigorously. ‘What are you doing?’

Louis snuffled slightly. ‘Nothing worth noticing.’

Harry sagged and stepped around him so he could take the red-stained towel away from him. 

‘You know that’s not true,’ he murmured, using the towel to catch the water droplets trickling down the face he knew better than the back of his hand. He knew it when it crinkled with laughter and he knew it when it crumpled with sadness, and right now it was defeated. ‘Our fans love your red hair, they already knew about it anyway.’

Louis leant against him, resting his wet head on Harry’s shoulder. ‘I know,’ he sighed. ‘But it just feels like people don’t care, you know? They only care about you.’

He didn’t sound bitter, not toward Harry anyway. 

‘It’s not only the good stuff they care about though,’ Harry muttered, stroking a hand down Louis’ spine. 

Louis curled in tighter against him, making them sway on the spot on the bathroom tiles. ‘At least they talk to you, sometimes it’s like I’m not even there. I’m never in the spotlight.’

Harry squeezed him in his arms. ‘You’re the brightest one in every room, Lou, you don’t need a spotlight.’

Louis snorted. ‘Soppy git.’

Harry smacked him lightly on the bum. ‘Oi, I think you’ll find you’re the one who’s soppy right now.’ He pressed a kiss into Louis’ wet hair. ‘I don’t think I’d want all the attention on you anyway, not with all the bad stuff that comes with it.’

‘I’m sure I could manage,’ Louis mumbled, pulling away so he could drag his hands across his face. ‘I’ve had my fair share of shit to deal with already, you’d think they’d notice when my hair’s bright fucking red.’

‘Well, Claudia Winkleman’s fringe comes halfway down her face so I’m not surprised she didn’t say anything,’ he replied dryly.

Louis giggled before stroking one hand down the front of Harry’s t-shirt. ‘I’ve got dye on you.’

Harry looked down in mock horror. ‘So you have! And you’ve got it all over your face too, you mucky pup.’

Louis pouted up at him. ‘Not my fault.’

‘Good job you’ve got me to clean you up,’ Harry smiled, letting go of him so he could grab a damp flannel. ‘Sit on the edge of the bathtub for me.’

Louis looked for a moment like he was about to protest, but when Harry pushed down gently on his shoulder he went willingly. He was pliant under Harry’s hands, watching the green eyes he had fallen for focusing on different parts of his face as he scrubbed the dye off of his skin. His own eyes were wide and thoughtful, taking in the way Harry’s tongue poked out in concentration and the tender way he held his cheek as he cleaned it. 

‘I really fucking love you, you know,’ he said once Harry had chucked the flannel into the sink.

Harry’s face nearly split with his grin. ‘Yeah? Well, I really fucking love you too. Come on, I’m not done with you.’

He took Louis by the hand and led him over to the bed, but caught him around the waist before he could sit down.

‘No, you sit on the floor.’ 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. ‘I thought you were looking after me, why should I sit on the floor?’

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the pillows from the bed onto the carpet. ‘Better?’

Louis sat himself down comfortably, resting back against the bed. ‘Much.’

‘Good.’ He started rummaging through the drawers and pulled out a travel hairdryer before settling himself on the bed, legs positioned either side of Louis. ‘Just relax, okay?’

Louis hummed and leant his head back.

Switching on the hairdryer, Harry began blowing the hot air over Louis’ head, using his fingers as a comb through the damp, red hair. He massaged his scalp soothingly, feeling the hair turn soft and fluffy under his hand as Louis purred through the treatment. He enjoyed watching the locks feather up and bend in different directions, like a bizarrely coloured field of wheat in the breeze.

‘Burning my head a bit now,’ Louis mumbled eventually. He turned his face to the side to look up at him. ‘Think I’m all dry.’

Harry blushed and flicked off the hairdryer. ‘Sorry. It was relaxing.’

Louis scooted around so he was facing him, cross-legged on the floor. ‘You’re telling me. Almost dozed off myself.’

Harry smiled fondly, brushing Louis’ floppy fringe away from his eyes and letting the back of his hand caress the side of his face. ‘You’re gorgeous.’ 

It was Louis’ turn to blush and he ducked his head, looking up at him through his eyelashes. ‘Even with red hair?’

Harry laughed and pulled him up so he could hug him to his side. ‘Especially with red hair. You’d be gorgeous even with turquoise hair,’ he declared. ‘Fuck it, you’d be gorgeous even if you were bald.’

Louis snuggled into him. ‘Maybe next year I’ll pull a Jessie J and shave my head for Comic Relief instead. Maybe they’ll say something then.’

Harry hugged him wordlessly and rocked him, glad to feel familiar arms wrapping around his waist in return.

‘Your t-shirt’s still wet,’ he murmured. ‘And mine’s still got dye on it.’

Louis tilted his head. ‘Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?’

Harry shrugged, slipping his fingers under the hem of Louis’ shirt. ‘Maybe. Just let me look after you, yeah?’

Louis bit his lip, eyes twinkling. ‘Okay.’

Gently, Harry took him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet so he could remove his t-shirt, watching in fascination as the damp material clung to his tanned skin until he could pull it over his head and throw it to the floor. He made quick work of his own shirt, tossing it on top of Louis’ and pressing their chests in close, sighing at the contact.

He circled his arms around Louis’ waist and tucked one hand down the back of his boxers. ‘Gonna make you feel good, Lou.’

Louis kissed his neck, sucking lightly. ‘I know you will.’

Pushing him down onto the bed, Harry drew Louis’ jeans down his legs and kissed his way up his thighs. He nuzzled against the half-hard form of Louis’ cock through his underwear and, hearing him sigh, pulled them off as well.

‘Harry,’ he breathed.

‘Yeah?’ Harry murmured, moving his lips against the smooth, taut skin as it bobbed in front of him. 

‘I… I just really love you.’

Harry smiled, tracing the jut of Louis’ hipbones with his fingertips. ‘I love you too.’

He didn’t waste any more time, fitting his mouth around the head of Louis’ cock and sucking down on it the best way he knew how. He splayed his hands further up on Louis’ stomach, rubbing his thumbs into the softness and feeling his ribs when he inhaled sharply whenever he flicked his tongue.

He could feel it pulse against his lips and dragged them off, ducking lower so he could nudge his nose against Louis’ balls and kiss around his hole.

‘Christ,’ Louis muttered, bending his legs up as Harry’s large hands slid under them.

He smiled to himself, squeezing Louis’ thighs as he kitten-licked around the sensitive skin, poking the point of his tongue inside just enough to make him squirm. Letting go of one leg, he wrapped a hand around Louis’ cock and made his tongue wide and flat to lap around his hole and push inside.

‘Harry,’ he whimpered, bucking up into his fist. ‘Please.’

He fucked his tongue in and out a few more times before sitting up to admire the flushed and sweaty boy lying in front of him, open and willing. ‘Want me to fuck you, Lou?’

‘Need you,’ Louis managed, finding it hard to breathe around the hand Harry still had on his dick.

Harry smirked and pumped his cock slowly, loving the way the velvety skin felt against his palm and the way Louis tipped his head back so his hair fanned across the mattress, the contrast of red and white making it hard to tear his eyes away from.

He waited until Louis’ mouth fell open in a gasp that didn’t quite make its way out before removing his hand and shucking off his own jeans, removing the sachet of lube from the pocket and smoothing some over his cock and fingers.

He crawled up the bed, hovering over Louis so closely that he could feel the breath on his face and see the beads of sweat lying delicately on his forehead. Keeping himself just out of reach, he whispered against Louis’ lips.

‘I don’t want you to ever feel unappreciated. You’re the most precious thing in my life.’

A tear slipped down Louis’ cheek and Harry didn’t know if it was because of what he said or because he was frustrated – in either meaning of the word – but he kissed it away anyway.

Louis didn’t say anything in return, just unclenched his hands from the sheets and placed them urgently at the bottom of Harry’s spine, his eyes speaking volumes and his breathing even louder.

Harry slipped one lubed finger inside, supporting his weight on his forearm next to Louis’ head so he could watch all the emotions flicker across his beautiful face. He thrust it in deep, twisting and curling it to wring out all the eyelash-flutterings and lip-bitings he could, kissing Louis’ forehead when it creased like he was concentrating on not losing it all at once.

He moved his hand between them, his arm grazing along Louis’ swollen cock, his wrist brushing against his balls, and a second finger now sliding inside the spasming heat that drove him crazy just to think about.

‘You feel so good,’ he murmured, wrapping his words against Louis’ earlobe as he shuddered. ‘You always feel so amazing.’

Louis’ legs came up to lock around his waist, keeping him so close that it was almost difficult to keep up the movement of his fingers, but he was used to this, used to Louis needing every inch of their bodies touching, used to Louis being clingy in a way he would never admit to when it wasn’t just the two of them lost in each other. He was used to Louis needing comfort without asking for it with words.

‘Harry,’ he whimpered, nails digging in slightly to the small swell of Harry’s arse.

‘I’m here,’ he replied, just in case he needed reminding, just in case he was scared that one day Harry would ignore him as well. ‘I’ve got you.’

‘More,’ he demanded, quiet and needy. ‘Fuck, more.’

Harry could feel the sweat between their bodies as he shuffled to add a third finger, feeling the muscles in Louis’ stomach tense as if they were his own.

‘Feel nice?’ he asked, stroking the tip of his nose along the stubble of Louis’ jaw line.

Louis groaned his reply, holding onto him tighter so he could push himself down to the knuckle.

‘Love it when you ride my hand like that,’ Harry muttered, grinding his cock alongside Louis’. ‘You do it so good, babe. Always so good for me like this, aren’t you?’ He complimented Louis because he knew he needed to hear it and because he wanted to spend every minute of every day telling his boyfriend how perfect he was. ‘God, I love you.’

‘Love you too,’ Louis managed, out of breath. ‘So much, Harry. Please.’ He clenched around Harry’s fingers, making him bite down on Louis’ shoulder. ‘Fuck me.’

Harry looked Louis in the eyes, saw them blazing desperately and ducked down to kiss him with a fire to match, tasting everything that was his. He peppered more kisses along his collarbone as he guided his cock inside, holding his breath until he was fully sheathed and Louis was tightening rhythmically around him.

‘Jesus,’ he breathed. ‘You’re fucking perfect.’ He swapped the arm he was leaning on so he could use his clean hand to thread into Louis’ hair, scratching at his scalp as he circled his hips, making him whine.

He could feel Louis’ heels digging into his back and the way his hands were holding onto his arse and keeping him deep, feeling all kinds of things bubbling up inside him, like love and desire and the overwhelming need to protect and do right by the boy who was coming undone beneath him.

‘More, Harry,’ he moaned, his head tilting back as Harry’s hand pushed it. ‘Move.’

Harry complied but kept his grip on Louis’ hair, intrigued by the way his pale fingers looked amongst the red strands. He moved his hips, pulling away and snapping back so he could rub Louis in just the right way that made him fuck down to meet him, high pitched keens tripping out of his mouth.

‘Your hair looks so good,’ he groaned, twisting his fingers so he could see where the natural colour met the red. ‘So hot.’

‘Just saying that,’ Louis panted, unable to think of a good comeback when he was being stretched and burned and fucked in a way that made him want to cry.

Harry pushed in especially deep, burying himself down so Louis could feel the soft tickle of hair against his arse cheeks. ‘Not just saying that,’ he clarified as Louis’ nails scrabbled at him. ‘Looks really good. Anyone would be stupid not to notice.’

Louis looked up at him, the pink on his cheeks and the red in his hair making him look like a song lyric, eyes wide and begging. ‘Just fuck me, Harry.’

So Harry did, pushing in hard and deep with his fingers curled into Louis’ hair where he could pull it and make him yelp, feeling him get tighter around him each time he did it. His cock slid between them, the movements rough and needy, and Harry could feel it leaking, mixing with their sweat.

‘I’m close,’ Louis gasped, eyes squeezing shut before flying open. ‘Need to make you come.’

But Harry didn’t relent, having his own plans, and just fucked him harder, making his whole body move up the bed. ‘You’re coming first.’

Louis moaned and let himself go, spilling warm and wet up his own stomach and going so tight around Harry he thought he might black out, but if he did then he would have missed the look of pure ecstasy on Louis’ face, scrunched up and blissful. 

He eased his cock out, hissing as it met the cool air of the room, and started working his hand over it.

‘Wanna come in your hair,’ he grunted, getting up on his knees and making his way to the head of the bed.

Louis’ eyelids were heavy but his eyes was rapt as Harry knelt next to him, watching the long fingers that drove him wild wrapped around the cock that had just fucked him senseless.

It wasn’t long before Harry came, choking out Louis’ name as he painted his own white streaks into the red of Louis’ hair. Some of it caught on his nose and eyelashes but Louis didn’t seem to mind, swiping one finger down his cheek and sucking it clean.

Harry collapsed beside him, boneless and sated, and immediately pulled Louis into him so his head was on his chest and he could look down at the mess he had created.

‘Didn’t realise just how much you liked the red,’ Louis mused, tweaking Harry’s fourth nipple.

Experimentally, Harry pinched a few strands between his fingers, catching a bead of his come and slicking them with it. ‘It’s patriotic,’ he reasoned. ‘Red and white.’

Louis laughed softly, carefully hooking a leg over Harry’s. ‘If you say so. Looks like I’ll be washing it out before the show later anyway, can’t exactly go on stage with your come in my hair.’

‘No?’ Harry yawned. ‘I think some of the fans might react quite well to it.’

‘Not the kind of attention I want really.’

Harry hummed, savouring the way Louis’ softening cock felt against his thigh and how his damp skin pressed to him wherever he could get it to. ‘What kind of attention do you want then?’

‘Just be nice to be noticed a bit more,’ he shrugged, cuddling in.

‘If it’s any consolation, you’re the first thing I notice whenever I walk into a room.’

Louis turned his face into him like he was shy. ‘And what if I’m not in the room?’

Harry’s heart lurched in an irritatingly, over-dramatic way that came from being so used to having someone constantly within a stone’s throw that being separated was like having a leg off.

‘Still the first thing I notice. Think I notice your absence more than I notice your presence sometimes,’ he admitted, feeling a little silly.

‘I know what you mean,’ Louis mumbled. ‘Thanks.’

‘For what?’

‘For paying attention to me, I guess.’

Harry might have thought it was all ridiculous if he didn’t know Louis. He’d have thought it was ridiculous that the one who always seemed to be acting out and talking the loudest ever felt overlooked, but he thinks that people do those things because they were overlooked in the first place and when they’re ignored again it all goes crumbling back to the worry of being forgotten. 

Harry was sure no one would forget Louis, least of all him.

‘I always will, you know that, right?’ _Always will pay attention to you, always will look after you, always will love you_.

Louis sighed contentedly and kissed along his ribcage. 

‘I know.’


End file.
